


To the King I Loved

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Letters, Memories, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: It's been twenty years since Noctis gave his life to bring the light back to Lucis and things have nearly gone back to normal. However one Glaive has yet to let go and pours his heart into one final letter when the gang decides to vist their King's tomb.





	To the King I Loved

**It all started with a letter and will end with one. I remember when Lady Luna wrote me that letter giving thanks in finding her dog I was so happy I could help and then I met you Noct! Holy cow was I happy but, I was shy and well overweight -- even you said I was heavy so, I decided to change and I did. However those days of peace and in a few shorts years well -- Here I am happily married and with kids of my own but, down one best bud.**

**Y'know sometimes when my wife is outta the house at work or taking the kids somewhere I sit on my backyard and think back to that huge adventure the four of us went on together sure it was normally just one to get my buddy hitched to the beautiful Lady Lunafreya but, of course it turned into a fight to save the entire world from darkness one all of us knew would end in heartache -- more for me then the others, Noct...you left a gapping hole in my heart that not even the love of my life can fill and I sometimes know that she knows she can't fix my wounded heart though I love her more then sun and she knows it.**

**OH! before I forget Gladio got married to Cindy!! Can you believe it Noct Cindy, the girl I liked first married that muscle brain oh I got him back but, I don't regret my marriage not one bit. She's kind, funny, supportive and loves to go on hikes with me. Our kids are little hyperactive nutcases but, they get it from their dear old paps. Ignis and Aranea are together but, I don't know if they're gonna marry -- it seems work is more important. We're still Glaives and patrol Insomnia but, it's more a capital city now then a Crown city since well -- there is no heir to take over the throne.**

**People have built shrines to the Astral gods and a larger statue of Lady Lunafreya in the center within the Citadel where they pray for her continued blessings and theirs as well it's kinda peaceful without having to worry about daemons anymore yet I still wish you were here Noct -- I miss you.. You were my first crush and always will be and maybe if there is another life after this one and we meet again?**

**Well I'll make sure to tell you so.**

**Prompto Argentum of the Kingsglaive**

 

**\-------------------------------------**

_Prompto sighed, as he signed his letter to his late King and dearest friend as his beloved wife popped her head into the study her golden hair tucked under a black hat as a smile was plastered on her face. "Ready to head out? I have Iris babysitting the kids tonight" She said, as Prompto rose from his seat pressing a hand to the center of his back being old sucked but, at least he was alive and he had proof he wasn't a machine as he and his wife entered the living room his two kids ran up giving their father the tightest hug they could muster. "Papa how come we can't go with you and mama to vist the King?" They asked almost in usion as Prompto knelt down lightly smiling at his kids feeling nothing but, pride._

 

_"Someday when your older but, right now only Glaives can go. My wife, your mother knew him before what went down. We'll bring back supper okay?" He said, as the kids pouted but, understood then ran off to watch cartoons with Iris as Mrs.Argentum looked over at the letter in Prompto's hand only to give a curious expression as they exited the large house on the outskirts of the crown city. "Who is that for?" She asked, as they walked over to the car where Gladio, Ignis, Cindy and Aranea were waiting to go to Noct's tomb nestled in a beautiful yet very pravite area only they knew about._

_"Oh this? Just a letter for Noct. His missed alot since he went away. So, I'm just updating him on all that happend since then." Prompto said, with a grin on his face as they greeted the others like he always did nothing seemed to change between them and as they drove off together towards the last Lucian royal tomb Prompto looked at the bright blue sky and sighed lightly._

 

_'....Till we meet again....Noct'_


End file.
